Garbage Day
Garbage Day is the 29th episode of Season 31 on Disney and the 43rd on Nickelodeon. It's garbage day, and the Flynn-Fletchers can't find their trash because Doofenshmirtz is stealing garbage from the city to power his latest Inator. Episode Summary You can hear it. It's coming......it's noisy.....it's scary.....it's smelly.....IT'S HUGE! It's......the garbage truck. It rumbles down the street. Linda forgot to bring the garbage out last night so she asks Candace to go do it. But Candace can't find it, and she did not forget to do it this time. Lawrence begins to panic as the truck is now 3 houses away. Their family will be shunned if the have no garbage to present the truck with! They need to find that bag of garbage. The truck begins to move again. 2 doors down. Linda now begins to panic. Even Perry starts to panic! It's almost time, and the family can't find their garbage anywhere! 1 door away. Linda begins to cry. Phineas and Ferb start to panic, and Candace starts to yell at her family. That makes Lawrence and Ferb cry. The garbage truck is here. They entire family runs outside to apologize for not having any garbage. The garbage man doesn't want to hear it. He gives them a bill, scowls at them, and drives off into the sun rise. The entire family, even Perry, begin to cry. Where the heck did the garbage go? Doofenshmirtz was laughing at all the crying families in town. They were being billed for not having their garbage out in time because he stole it. Doof wasn't sure why you got billed for not having your garbage out on garbage day in Danville, and he wasn't sure why his brother Roger made such a law, but he was okay with it, for today. Doof stole all the garbage to power his all new Build-Your-Own-Fish-Sandwich-Inator. It was the stupidest thing ever. He announced to the town why all the garbage was gone and the new purpose for it. Everyone in town thought the Inator was stupid. They began a riot on Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. They torched his building, they throw rocks at his windows, they beat up Doof, even Roger! As the mob broke up, Doof was left beat up in front of a destroyed Norm and building. Phineas and the rest of the citizens were happy to get their garbage back. The garbage truck did one more run that day to pick up the stolen trash. In return, the garbage man took back the bills and gave everyone who got a bill a free popsicle. It turned out to be a good garbage day after all. But, at Doof's, the garbage man came and Doofenshmirtz pleaded not to get billed because he stole all the trash, had it taken back to its owners, and he was left with no trash. He got billed anyways. He also got a punch in the nuts, a slap on the face, and dunce cap, and a rotten piece of T-bone steak. From this day forward, every garbage day every family member in town got free popsicles, except Doofenshmirtz, who always got rotten T-bone steaks. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "No garbage? Aw man he's gonna kill us!" Whatcha' Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil smells really bad Continuity *Doof gets the rotten steaks, and is reminded of S.C.U. ("Comet Kermillian") Allusions *'Tom and Jerry': In an ally that the garbage truck passes by, a cat and mouse can be seen having a grand chase Category:Amazing works of art Category:Season 31 Category:Best